one night to remember
by blazergod200
Summary: disturbing and odd something you want more of
1. Chapter 1

Late one evening, beast boy was walking towards cora, tired from a long day spent running with mike. beast boy sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of fucking robin, stroking his gorgeous cock with his cum. Mmm, thinking about robin was having an immediate effect on beast boy's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his cum, and was just starting to enjoy it when mike came suddenly into sight. Thinking fast, beast boy ducked silently cupboard

As mike went on his way, beast boy paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. robin was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that robin hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! robin was sprawled half naked at beast boy's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of fondling and rubbing his cock vigorously. beast boy blushed and waited for robin to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own cock in sympathy. Finally robin's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'beast boy!' beast boy coughed.

'What are you doing here?' robin said.

'I was just passing.' beast boy replied with an unconvincing smile.

'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'

'Find out what?'

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my cock and pretend you were doing it.' robin sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted beast boy plucking thoughtfully at his own cock. beast boy felt suddenly bold.

'Touching your own cock is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my cum?' robin's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the nude photomanips of starfire that you keep your cabin.'

'Oh, that. No, I made them for mike so he'd have something to do other than running with me.'

'What's wrong with running?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of fucking with you.'

Meanwhile . . .

. . . raven was hanging around titans tower when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of cora. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though robin was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of beast boy and robin naked in front of her. beast boy was sprawled over robin, trying to pull some sort of dildo out of his cock!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked.

beast boy looked worried.

'This was fucking robin,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the dildo on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'

'It didn't mean stick it into my cock, robin complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your dragon cock.' beast boy tried to pull the dildo out again, and robin groaned and kicked him.

raven looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little fucking with beast boy herself. Still, robin looked so helpless with the abused dildo sticking out of his cock that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever.' beast boy looked up at her with a combination of embarassment and gratitude..

'I'll hold robin by the balls while you grab hold of the dildo.'

Nodding, raven knelt and took hold of the dildo. It was slightly warm, as though beast boy had been using it on his cum.

'Pull!' beast boy shouted.

'Ouch!' robin cried as the dildo came out with a loud pop.

'Thankyou raven,' beast boy and robin both said at once.

'No problem,' raven said with a grin. 'Would you mind if I kept the dildo as a souvenir?'

'Yes, I would,' robin said. 'I'm using it on beast boy tomorrow.'

'Ah well,' raven said, regretfully. She gave a last saucy wink to beast boy and headed off in the direction of titans tower. She'd be thinking about beast boy and the warm dildo for a long time to come.


	2. Epilouge

Beast boy, a lachrymose young man in his best years, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the cobalt water with his hollow viridian pools. His chartreuse hair rustled lightly in the ocean breeze. He tried to deny the stirrings in his heart, resting his cheek against one hand as he hummed "My Immortal" to himself. The sun glinted off of his moss-colored shoulders and he relished the feel of fresh air against his olive legs. His pea-colored hair was trimmed short around his head, complementing his aching emerald visage. Furry ears flicked at the top of his head, and he twitched his moss-colored tail.

His thoughts wandered to his days in Raven's company. It must have been fate in mortal form that brought them together. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that they were meant to be. From then on, Beast boy was sometimes needy and close, but then suddenly cold and fearful. Raven also behaved strangely, one moment adoring, scathing the next. That was how it was to this very day.

His ears pricked at the sound of familiar footsteps. He twitched his tail happily and looked up before Raven even spoke a word. "Beast boy," she said simply with eyebrows arched and no trace of emotion. Her cobalt windows to her soul complimented her amethyst locks, brushing against her shoulders, belying her aching heart. She was dressed in her own unique fashion, a style unlike that of anyone else Beast boy knew. She had a generously curvaceous ivory form. An elaborate tattoo snaked its way around her visible skin. As Beast boy drew nearer, he caught a note of her familiar perfume: a sweet, rich lavender. His pools softened. It always reminded him of the time they shared.

"Raven. I feared you might not come," Beast boy whispered.

"I don't know why I bothered," she murmured.

He lowered his crystals, down and away back toward the aquamarine sea. "Then maybe you should go."

A pause. "No." She brushed her hand against his, almost as if by accident. "Come."

Neither of them spoke for some time. It wasn't uncommon for them - they'd exchange poker-faced glances and walk in silence for hours, until finally, they somehow touched, and overwhelmed by pain and loneliness they would turn to each other. It was no different this time. They had tracked halfway down the shore, down to where a cliff rose to block their progress, before Beast boy turned to Raven and whispered, "I waited a long time for today. I... I missed you a lot." She didn't say anything. "It's like I told you before. You're all I have..."

He sought out one of Raven's hands with his, but she drew away. "Just be quiet." With a mournful glance, Beast boy let his hand drop. "Every time. Cry, cry, cry. That's all you do."

Stricken, Beast boy turned away and began to weep.

Each sob was a blow against her will and heart. At last she took a deep breath and dictated, "Stop. ... Please. You... you have no idea what effect you have on me."

"Why are you like this to me?" Beast boy whispered. "I... I don't understand. I need you, Raven. I need you like I need air. I'd do anything for you, but you still treat me this way..." He folded his arms across his chest and took a shuddering breath. "Do you hate me, Raven?"

"What if I did?" she mused.

"I would fall apart," he whispered. "I would have no reason to be." He waited for some kind of reassurance that it wasn't true, that it would never be, but it didn't come. He bowed his head. He should've known better than to expect such a display from Raven.

Instead, she took a few steps toward the cliff and arced her head to gaze up its height. "If I could be as open as you," she pondered, "I would consider myself lucky."

"Please let me in," Beast boy wept. "Please. Together we might be able to bear this cruel world."

He was a freak. She was never good enough. Maybe he had a point, she thought. Raven approached him and brushed a finger below his kiwi-colored depths. "Perhaps... that might be..." she mused before stepping away again. Beast boy blinked, and wet his cheeks again with tears as Raven walked away - and then hurriedly followed, for he had nothing else in the world.

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Beast boy couldn't stop thinking about his parents' death. It plagued him endlessly - while he was far from her and while he was near. It threatened to consume him. When he had let the faintest hints slip in the moments before, it had already taken taken so much of his will.

Raven's baleful spheres passed over him once impassively before at last she seemed to steel herself and intone, "Beast boy. You've been worrying."

"Raven... it's..."

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and she locked her orbs with his and whispered, "You can tell me."

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Beast boy shook his head and everything came out at once. "It's... it's my parents. My mother, my father... sometimes I can't believe they're gone. It's not just that they're dead, but when it happened, it... changed so much. Sometimes I wonder about what it'd be like if it all went back... I don't even know how I would feel about that. It just... it hurts, Raven, thinking about it. It just hurts."

Raven listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left him and he was at a loss for words, she reached out to him and took a deep breath to whisper back, "Beast boy... I know it's not the same, but, my mother... she died. I think I can imagine how that... your parents' death... how that is." Raven laid her hands upon Beast boy's shoulders. "How... hollow... things feel." Beast boy's eyes began to burn, and he abruptly pulled her into a fierce embrace. Her crystals widened at first, but then she too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of his touch.

"You," Beast boy whispered, his breath hot on her ear. "As long as you're here, I... I can make it."They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun.

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments.

"Hey. Beast boy," Raven said abrasively. "Next time, wear clothes."

"I thought... you might... like it better," Beast boy whispered with tears forming in his eyes.

Raven sighed with exasperation. "You're always this way. Fine. Forget it." By the magic power of love, Beast boy did somehow manage to forget the slight to his dress and things went back to normal.

"Mm. Sunset."

Beast boy lifted his head at Raven's words to behold the dying sun's peach radiance. "Mm."

After a moment of silence, she asked, "How long will we last?"

"Please... let it be forever," Beast boy murmured in response.

"Hmm," she said only. But when Beast boy looked at her, he saw a glimmer of hope in herdespairing depths.

Beast boy sighed with contentment and brought her closer. He gazed at the beautiful flaxen rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you too, Beast boy."

Their lips met, and jade strands met lavender ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Raven, his eternally faithful lover. Beast boy thought to himself that nothing had ever been so perfect for him as this. 


	3. ravens epilouge

There was a woman standing at the water's edge.

Raven, a hollow lady in the full bloom of youth, stood alone on the beach, gazing over thesapphire water with her aching cobalt windows to her soul. Her magenta hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as she tried to deny the stirrings in her heart as she hummed "Crawling" to herself. She wore a bronze shirt that left her pale arms bare and terra shorts that looked comfortable and easy to wear. Her coiffure flowed in a orchid torrent past her shoulders, complementing her mournful alabaster visage. An elaborate tattoo snaked its way around her visible skin. She stood, awaiting her love.

They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as siblings. However, it was not until recently that they had recognized their feelings for each other. From then on, Raven was sometimes needy and close, but then suddenly cold and fearful. Beast boy also behaved strangely, one moment adoring, scathing the next. That was how it was to this very day.

Raven's royal blue spheres spotted Beast boy further down on the beach, closer to the roaring sea. His lovely moss-colored locks was attractive as ever. His windows to his soul were turned toward the ocean, hidden from Raven's sight, but she knew and loved their mournful jade was dressed in that exotic fashion in which he was most comfortable. His olive body rippled with muscle. Furry ears flicked at the top of his head, and he twitched his kiwi-colored tail. As Raven drew nearer, she caught a note of his familiar scent, a mixture of earthiness and sourness that was uniquely his. Her windows to her soul softened. It always reminded her of the time they shared. "garfield logan," she called, walking towards him.

He glanced back at Raven before again returning his forest-green gaze to the water. "Raven," he whispered.

Raven shrugged and said only, "Let's go." They began their leisurely walk along the ocean's edge.

Neither of them spoke for some time. It wasn't uncommon for them - they'd exchange poker-faced glances and walk in silence for hours, until finally, they somehow touched, and overwhelmed by pain and loneliness they would turn to each other. It was no different this time. They had tracked halfway down the shore, down to where a cliff rose to block their progress, before Beast boy turned to Raven and whispered, "I waited a long time for today. I... I missed you a lot." She didn't say anything. "It's like I told you before. You're all I have..."

He sought out one of Raven's hands with his, but she drew away. "Just be quiet." With a hollow glance, Beast boy let his hand drop. "Every time. Cry, cry, cry. That's all you do."

Stricken, Beast boy turned away and began to weep.

Each sob was a blow against her will and heart. At last she took a deep breath and dictated, "Stop. ... Please. You... you have no idea what effect you have on me."

"Why are you like this to me?" Beast boy whispered. "I... I don't understand. I need you, Raven. I need you like I need air. I'd do anything for you, but you still treat me this way..." He folded his arms across his chest and took a shuddering breath. "Do you hate me, Raven?"

"What if I did?" she mused.

"I would fall apart," he whispered. "I would have no reason to be." He waited for some kind of reassurance that it wasn't true, that it would never be, but it didn't come. He bowed his head. He should've known better than to expect such a display from Raven.

Instead, she took a few steps toward the cliff and arced her head to gaze up its height. "If I could be as open as you," she pondered, "I would consider myself lucky."

"Please let me in," Beast boy wept. "Please. Together we might be able to bear this cruel world."

She was never good enough. He was a freak. Maybe he had a point, she thought. Raven approached him and brushed a finger below his viridian crystals. "Perhaps... that might be..." she mused before stepping away again. Beast boy blinked, and wet his cheeks again with tears as Raven walked away - and then hurriedly followed, for he had nothing else in the world.

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Endlessly, Raven was haunted by her mother's death - but she resolved to battle it alone, as she had all her life. Beast boy could not know. No one could. It was her burden alone to bear.

All the same, Beast boy seemed to notice. He looked at Raven cautiously for a moment before murmuring, "Raven? Is... something wrong?"

"Beast boy... it's..."

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locked his spheres with hers and whispered, "You can tell me."

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Raven shook her head and everything came out at once. "It's... it's my mother. Sometimes I can't believe she's gone. It's not just that she's dead, but when it happened, it... changed so much. Sometimes I wonder about what it'd be like if it all went back... I don't even know how I would feel about that. It just... it burns, thinking about it. It just hurts."

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Endlessly, Raven was haunted by her mother's death - but she resolved to battle it alone, as she had all her life. Beast boy could not know. No one could. It was her burden alone to bear.

All the same, Beast boy seemed to notice. He looked at Raven cautiously for a moment before murmuring, "Raven? Is... something wrong?"

"Beast boy... it's..."

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locked his spheres with hers and whispered, "You can tell me."

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Raven shook her head and everything came out at once. "It's... it's my mother. Sometimes I can't believe she's gone. It's not just that she's dead, but when it happened, it... changed so much. Sometimes I wonder about what it'd be like if it all went back... I don't even know how I would feel about that. It just... it burns, thinking about it. It just hurts."

Beast boy listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left her and she was at a loss for words, he reached out to her and took a deep breath to whisper back, "I... Raven, that's... that's something I've felt too. My mother's death... sometimes, sometimes I remember it again, and it hurts... just like that. ...You're not alone, Raven." Beast boy brushed his fingertips against Raven's arm. Raven's eyes began to burn, and she abruptly pulled him into a fierce embrace. Hiswindows to his soul widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of her touch.

"You," Raven whispered, her breath hot on his ear. "As long as you're here, I... I can make it."They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun.

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments.

"Mm. Sunset."

Raven lifted her head at Beast boy's words to behold the dying sun's peach radiance. "Mm."

After a moment of silence, he took Raven's hands in his and said quietly and seriously, "Raven... you are the only one who has ever meant so much to me. Without you... Without you, I would be the sea without the moon - the moon without the sun - I would be... lost."

"Beast boy," she intoned in response. "I'm... I'm not that special."

"You are," he insisted, sounding almost hurt. "I'm not lying."

"I don't mean to say you're lying. Just that... never mind. Beast boy... you're... precious to me as well."

"Raven, I..." he whispered, seemingly to himself. But when Raven looked at him, she saw a glimmer of hope in his wretched spheres.

Raven sighed with contentment and brought him closer. She gazed at the beautiful aureate rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"I love you, Beast boy."

"I love you too, Raven."

Their lips met, and orchid strands met olive ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Beast boy, her eternally faithful lover. Raven thought to herself that nothing had ever been so perfect for her as this.


End file.
